


Peach Punch : A Sequel To Send Nudes

by nachosandchicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachosandchicken/pseuds/nachosandchicken
Summary: Favorite talaga ni Kim Jongin ang Peach Punch filter ng Candy Cam.





	Peach Punch : A Sequel To Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo. This is a sequel. Nagawa dahil marami akong will, mga wanhandred.
> 
>  
> 
> And to the ate of this fic, labyu.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy ;)

-

 

Naalimpungatan si Jongin sa hiningang tumatama sa leeg niya. Tuluyan na siyang napadilat sa tanawing bumungad sa kanya.

 

Si Kyungsoo. Nakabaon ang mukha nito sa leeg niya. Nakapulupot rin ang kamay nito sa may dibdib niya habang ang isang binti nito ay nakadantay sa ibabang parte ng katawan ni Jongin.

 

Tiningnan niya ang kasintahan. Mabini ang paghinga nito at sobrang payapa ng mukha. Napatitig siya mula sa makakapal nitong mga kilay at mataas nitong mga pilik-mata. Sa matangos nitong ilong at sa makakapal nitong mga labi.

 

Hindi niya suka't akalain na ganito siya kaswerte kay Kyungsoo. Bukod sa pagiging maalagain at mapagmahal nito, sobrang gwapo pa nito. Wala na siyang mahihiling pa.

 

Bumaba pa ang tingin niya at nagsimulang uminit ang mga pisngi nang mapansin na pareho silang hubo't hubad at tanging kumot lang nagsisilbing pantakip sa kalahati ng kanilang mga katawan.

 

Biglang bumalik sa alaala niya ang mga kaganapan kagabi at lalo pang nag-init ang buong mukha at aaminin niya din ang buong katawan nang masulyapan niya kung gaano namamaga ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo at ang ilang mga marka na nakapinta sa balikat at leeg nito.

 

Ganito ba sila kasabik sa isa't-isa kagabi?

 

Isang mahinang ungol ang kumawala sa labi ni Kyungsoo na dahilan ng paglaki ng mata niya. Hindi niya malaman ang gagawin. Babangon ba siya at magtatago sa loob ng closet nito? Uuwi? Hindi niya alam. Ang tanging alam niya lang ngayon ay nahihiya pa siyang harapin ang kasintahan, nahihiya siyang tingnan ito sa mata ngayon na may nangyari na sa kanila.

 

_Paano kung iwan niya ako kasi hindi siya nasarapan sa'kin?_

 

Dahan-dahan na sana siyang aalis sa pagkakapulupot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ngunit napigilan na siya nito.

 

"'San ka pupunta?" Tanong nito sa antok at garalgal na boses. Dahan-dahan itong nagdilat ng mata at nag-angat ng tingin.

 

"A-ah.. He he. Uuwi?" Kabadong sagot niya habang pinipigilan na wag kagatin ang pang-ibabang labi sa kung gaano kaattractive ang kasintahan niya sa umaga.

 

"Bakit?"

 

"M-mag-C-CR." Nag-iwas siya ng tingin habang pulang-pula pa rin ang mga pisngi. At dahil baka na rin hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili at hagkan ito ng walang pakundangan.

 

"May CR ako Nini."

 

"H-hindi ako makaihi sa i-ibang CR, S-Soo." Utal na palusot niya. Hindi pa rin niya ito matingnan sa mata. Sana lang at bumenta ang palusot niya dito kahit alam niya sa sarili na hindi.

 

Bumangon ito ng kaunti at tinitigan siya. Ramdam niya iyon sa gilid ng mukha niya. "Bakit ang pula ng mukha mo, Jongin?"

 

Ayun. Iyon ang pinakaiiwasan niyang tanong ngayong umaga. Nahihiya talaga siya.

 

Bigla siyang humiwalay at nagtalukbong ng kumot. Kung pwedeng kainin na siya ng lupa, hiniling na niya pero naalala niyang ang layo pala ng lupa kasi nasa 17th floor sila.

 

"Jongin." Sabi nito na halatang natatawa at pilit na hinihila ang kumot mula sa kanya. Pero mas hinigpitan pa niya ito.

 

"Nini."

 

"Ayoko." Sabi niya na parang bata.

 

"Kim Jongin. Ano bang nangyayari sa'yo?" May himig ng panunukso ang boses nito.

 

Naghilahan lang sila ng kumot pero ayaw niyang magpatalo kaya sa isang hila niya, sahig na ang tumanggap ng katawan niya.

 

Agad siyang napabalikwas ng bangon nang makita ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya na ikinapula lalo nito. Tawa ito ng tawa nang subukan nitong abutin ang kumot mula sa katawan niya nang pinilit niyang lumayo rito. Pero mas mabilis pa rin si Kyungsoo at tuluyang nakuha ang buong kumot mula sa kanya at tumambad dito ang hubo't hubad niyang katawan.

 

Napangisi ito ng malapad.

 

Gusto ng sumabog ng mukha niya at di niya malaman ang gagawin nang makitang hinagod siya nito ng tingin mula ulo at pababa.

 

_Shit._

 

Dali-dali niyang tinakpan ang pang-ibabang parte ng katawan at mabilis na tinungo ang CR sa loob ng silid at ini-lock iyon. Sobra ang kaba niya sa dibdib at nang masulyapan niya ang mukha sa salamin, gusto na niya pang lumubog sa kahihiyan.

 

Gulo-gulo din ang buhok niya at kasingmaga ng labi ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya. May iilang marka rin sa may bandang dibdib niya.

 

Narinig niya ang halakhak ni Kyungsoo sa kabila. Tawa ito ng tawa at eto siya, pinapaypayan ang sarili sa init na nararamdaman niya.

 

Maya-maya pa ay bigla itong kumatok. "Jongin?"

 

Napalunok siya. "O-o?"

 

"Lumabas ka nga diyan. Para kang tanga."

 

"A-ayoko nga."

 

"Labas na, Nini." Katok pa rin ito ng katok habang pinipigilan ang tawa.

 

"'Yoko."

 

"Bakit ayaw mong lumabas? Nahihiya ka ba sa akin?"

 

Gusto man niya itong sagutin pero pinili niya lang kagatin ang ibabang labi at tapikin ang pisnging namumula pa rin.

 

"May spare key ako ng CR. 'Pag di ka lumbas, bubuksan ko to." Banta nito.

 

Nataranta naman niyang hinawakan ang door knob. "'W-wag!"

 

"Nasa akin na ang susi."

 

"S-Soo naman!" Gusto na niyang maiyak.

 

"Lalabas ka o bubuksan ko 'to? Bibilang ako hanggang lima. Isa."

 

Tiningnan niya ang buong CR kung may bintana ba pero wala. Gusto niyang tumakas. Puta. Hinigpitan na niya lang ang pagkakakapit ng door knob.

 

"Dalawa."

 

Napapikit siya ng mariin at halos idikit na ang buong sarili sa pintuan upang pangharang.

 

"Tatlo."

 

_Lord, kunin niyo nalang po ako please._

 

"Apat." Narinig niya ang pagsubok nitong pihitin ang door knob. "Kim Jongin."

 

"Y-yung damit ko!" Biglang bulalas niya.

 

"Ano?"

 

"P-pakiabot ng damit ko, please."

 

"Lalabas ka ba 'pag iaabot ko?" Dudang tanong nito.

 

"Oo. D-dali na Soo. A-yaw ko lumabas ng nakahubad. At ang lamig dito sa loob. Bilis na."

 

"Okay." Narinig niya itong naglakad palayo at huminga siya ng malalim nang kumatok ito ulit.

 

Dahan niyang binuksan ang pinto at iniawang ng kaunti upang ilabas ang kamay. Tanging ito lang ang inilahad niya at hinintay na ibigay nito ang mga kailangan niya. Nakuha naman niya matapos narinig ang isang mahinang tawa. Agad naman niyang ini-lock ang pintuan at nagsimulang magbihis. Kahit wala ang boxers, bahala na. Basta may damit siya.

 

Napahinga ulit siya ng malalim at idinikit ang pisngi sa pinto. "Baby?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Uhm.. nakadamit ka na din ba?" Nahihiyang tanong niya. Ayaw niya itong madatnang nakahubad pa rin.

 

"Oo."

 

Okay. Eto na. Maingat na binuksan niya ang pinto at dahan-dahan na lumabas. Napahinga siya ng maluwag nang makita si Kyungsoo na naka-tshirt na at boxers na nakaupo sa kama at hinihintay siya.

 

Kagat-labing sinulyapan niya ito at tinapik nito ang katabing espasyo sa kama. "Come here."

 

Namumulang naglakad siya patungo rito at naupo ng may kaunting pagitan sa kanila. Nakayuko lang siya at nilaro-laro ang mga daliri.

 

"Bakit ka nagtago?" Tanong nito.

 

Napalunok siya at sumagot sa mahinang boses. "N-nahihiya ako."

 

"Dahil ba sa nangyari kagabi?"

 

Dahan-dahan siyang tumango.

 

"Bakit ka naman nahihiya?"

 

"Eh kasi.." Hinintay lang siya ni Kyungsoo na sumagot. May kaunting ngiti na naglalaro sa mga labi nito. "F-first time na may nangyari sa atin.. and d-di ko alam k-kung napasaya ba kita." Natakpan niya ang buong mukha sa sinabi niya.

 

"Pfft."

 

Ngumawa siya ng kaunti bago binagsak ang sarili sa kama at tinakpan ulit ang sarili ng unan. Kinuha naman ito ni Kyungsoo agad at tinitigan siya sa mata.

 

"Bakit ka naman mag-iisip ng ganyan, Jongin?"

 

"K-asi baka hindi m-mo nagustuhan. Or di k-ka nasarapan sa a-akin. Marami na ding babae ang d-dumaan sa akin. Ayos lang sa akin kung di ka nakuntento. Okay l-lang kasi hindi naman ako ganoon kaakit-akit. At sabi ni Sehun, maliit daw yung ano ko. Okay lang k-kahit hiwalayan mo na ako ngayo--hmp!"

 

Napatigil siya sa sunud-sunod na pagsasalita nang idikit nito ang mga labi sa kanya. Ilang segundo siya na hindi makakilos at tinitigan lamang si Kyungsoo nang humiwalay na ito.

 

Napakaganda ng ngiti nito habang nakatingin sa kanya at di maiwasan ng puso niya na mas malusaw pa.

 

"Daldal mo, babe." Sabi ulit nito at hinalikan ulit siya sa labi. Masuyo ang paraan ng pagkakahalik nito kay Jongin. Napapikit nalang siya ng mata habang ninanamnam ang matamis nitong halik. Kinagat pa nito ang pang-ibabang labi niya bago humiwalay.

 

Nakakabulag ang ganda ng ngiti nito. "Ang dami mong iniisip, Nini."

 

Tumitig ito ng mataman sa kanya habang ang isang kamay nito at nakasapo sa pisngi nito. Sobrang lapit lang ng mga mukha nila at wala siyang nagawa kundi titigan lang ito pabalik.

 

"It was the best night, Jongin." Magaan nitong hinaplos ang pisngi niya. "'Wag mong isipin na hindi mo ako napasaya kasi you did. You made me really happy. And you're more than enough for me. Sana tandaan mo 'yan, hm?" Piningot pa nito ang ilong niya bago nito ikiniskis ang sariling ilong sa kanya."Mahal na mahal kita."

 

Tuluyan ng bumigay ang puso ni Jongin. Sobrang saya niya na napasaya niya din ang kasintahan. Ngumiti siya ng malapad at pinisil din ang mataba nitong pisngi.

 

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo. Sorry ang daldal ko." Hinging pasensya niya habang cute na nag-pout.

 

"Sobrang daldal mo din kagabi kaya okay lang." Tukso nito.

 

"Kyungsoo!" Pinamulahan siya ng mukha. Naalala niya kung gaano katabil ang dila habang sinasamba ang katawan nito.

 

Napahagikhik lang ito at binaon ang mukha sa leeg niya. Napangiti si Jongin at siya naman ang nagpulupot ng binti sa kasintahan.

 

"Breakfast?" Tanong niya habang hinahaplos ang likod nito.

 

"Mamaya na." Parang batang ingit nito sa leeg niya.

 

Napangiti siya at hinalikan ang tuktok ng ulo nito. "Okay, Soo."

 

Napaigtad na lang si Jongin nang bigla nitong halikan ang gilid ng leeg niya. Napalunok siya nang bigyan nito mumunting halik ang leeg niya papunta sa punong-tainga niya.

 

"Nini?" Bulong nito at masuyong kinagat ang tainga niya.

 

Nag-iinit ang mga pisngi pati na rin ang kaibuturan sa paraan ng pagkagat nito doon at di niya naiwasang mapapikit.

 

"Hm?" Halos lumabas na ang puso niya sa sobrang kaba.

 

"I think.. I didn't get enough of you last night."

 

At sinunggaban na nito ang labi niya at unti-unting pumatong sa kanya.

 

-

 

Nagkatinginan si Luhan at Sehun nang pumasok sa studio nila si Jongin ng may magandang ngiti sa mga labi. Nagngisihan pa ang mga ito nang inilapag niya ang mga pagkaing dala sa counter.

 

"Bago 'to ah. Ngayon mo lang kami dinalhan ng pagkain."

 

"Huh? Dinadalhan ko naman kayo noon pa ah?" Litong tanong niya.

 

"Ako lang." Sabi ni Luhan.

 

"Spill." Nakangising sabi ni Sehun habang binubuksan nito ang supot.

 

Naupo si Jongin sa harap nila, may lito pa rin sa mukha. "Spill what?"

 

"Gago. Maang-maangan ka pa." Binato siya ng kaibigan ng nilukumos na tissue na agad naman niyang nasalo.

 

"Ano ba 'yang pinagsasabi niyo?"

 

"Sige, di ko nalang papansinin iyang hickey mo sa leeg." Sabi ni Luhan habang kumakain.

 

Agad niyang nasapo ang leeg at di niya naiwasang mamula. Humirit pa kasi si Kyungsoo kaninang umaga sa loob ng sasakyan niya bago ito tumuloy sa opisina. Inihatid kasi niya ito.

 

"Kagat lang to ng lamok!" Palusot niya.

 

"Na ang pangalan ay Kyungsoo." Sabay na sabi ng magkasintahan na lalong ikinapula ni Jongin. Binato niya lang ulit ang tissue sa mga ito at nag-iwas ng tingin.

 

"So na-gasolinahan ba?" Tanong ni Sehun.

 

"Oo. Nagpagasolina ako kanina ng sasakyan bago ako pumunta dito." Inosente niyang sagot.

 

"May nakita ka bang parang aso?", saad ni Luhan nang nakangisi.

 

"Huh? Iniwan ko si Monggu kay Mama. Si Jjangu at Jjangah nandun kay Ate."

 

"Gumamit ka ba ng proteksyon?"

 

"Uhm, kakapabakuna ko lang sa kanila last week." Nagsalubong na ang kilay niya sa mga tanong nito at sa paraan ng pagkakangisi nito.

 

"Kumanta ba?"

 

"Gumana naman yung microphone?"

 

Lumaki na ang mga mata niya.

 

"MGA GAGO!"

 

Alam na niya ang tinutukoy ng mga ito at sinipa niya ang binti ni Sehun.

 

Napuno lang ng halakhak ang buong studio habang si Jongin gusto ng gilitan ng buhay ang mga kaibigan.

 

Huminahon na si Sehun at tumingin sa kanya. "Asan na 'yung "salamat" ko?"

 

"Bakit kita pasasalamatan?" Taas-kilay niyang sagot.

 

"Kasi nagka-talong ka na din sa umaga." Sabi ni Luhan.

 

Tumayo na si Jongin. "Bahala na nga kayo diyan!"

 

At iniwan na ni Jongin ng tuluyan ang mga ito.

 

"Effective pala talaga ang nudes, Sehunnie. Ang galing natin." Rinig niya pa bago nilisan ang lugar.

 

-

 

Nasa loob si Jongin ng mall habang hinihintay ang oras. Malapit na ang out ni Kyungsoo sa opisina at dito niya naisipang magpalipas ng oras bago ito sunduin.

 

Naglilibot-libot siya nang mapadaan siya sa isang make-up store. Naalala niya ito ang laging pinupuntahan ng kasintahan upang bumili ng mga kagamitan.

 

Nginitian siya ng babaeng attendee nang pumasok siya sa loob at inilibot niya ang paningin. Gusto niyang regaluhan si Kyungsoo ng mga gusto nito at nagpaturo nalang siya kung saan nakalagay ang mga nude lipstick. Kailangan niya ding makabawi sa fail surprise niya noong anniversary kahit hindi naman talaga totally fail ang resulta noon.

 

Nang makaharap na niya ang buong estante ng lipstick, nalula si Jongin sa sobrang dami ng nude colors. Pare-pareho lang din naman ang kulay kaya nalilito siya kung ano ba talaga ang pipiliin niya.

 

Napagdesisyunan niyang kunan ng larawan ang bawat kulay ng nude lipstick. Iniisa-isa niya ayon na din sa mga pangalang nakalagay. Matagal siyang natapos ang pagkuha ng pictures. Gusto niya tanungin ang kasintahan kung ano ang gusto nito para masiguradong magugustuhan talaga nito. Kung siya ang bibili, tiyak na hindi siya makakapili at baka lahat ay bilhin niya.

 

In-open niya ang convo nila ni Kyungsoo at inisa-isang pinagsesend ang mga kuha. Scroll lang siya ng scroll at click lang ng click sa bawat larawan sa gallery.

 

 **To: Baby**   
Pili ka. Di ako makapili. :(

 

 **To: Baby**  
Andito ako sa fave store mo. Hintayin ko sagot mo.

 

 **To: Baby**  
Loveyou.

 

Tiningnan niya ang oras. Sampung minuto nalang bago mag-out si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman kalayuan ang pinagtatrabahuan ni Kyungsoo mula sa mall na ito kaya ayos lang na dito muna siya maglagi.

 

Ibinulsa niya ang phone at naglibut-libot muna sa loob. Nagpalipas-oras habang hinihintay na din ang reply nito. Napapansin niyang panay ang ngiti ng isang attendee sa kanya. Halatang nagpapa-cute. Pero di niya man lang ito tinapunan ng tingin.

 

Naramdaman niya ang pag-vibrate ng phone sa bulsa at kinuha iyon.

 

Agad naman niyang binasa ang message.

 

 **From: Baby**  
5th. I love that nude.

 

Napangiti siya sa reply nito. Pero agad iyong naglaho sa sunod na messages nito.

 

 **From: Baby**  
Anong filter ang gamit mo 'dun Nini? ;)

 

 **From: Baby**  
Nag-iisa lang ba 'yun? :(

 

 **From: Baby**  
Sa bathroom mo 'yan sa kwarto mo diba?

 

 **From: Baby**  
Send nudes. I need more.

 

Agad naman siyang nag-scroll back at tiningnan isa-isa ang mga iyon. Binilang hanggang nakita ang panlimang larawan.

 

Sobrang nanlaki ang mata niya.

 

Ibang nude pala 'to.

 

Nude picture niya.

 

_Fuck._

 

Sa bathroom niya. Kinunan niya ang sarili niya ng nakahubad noong isang araw. Experiment lang sana 'yun kung maganda ba siyang tingnan. Nakalimutan niyang i-delete! Puta. At aksidenteng nai-send niya pa kay Kyungsoo.

 

Nahindik pa siya. Peach Punch filter pa ang gamit niya!

 

Ulit na may message galing dito na mas ikinapula niya pa.

 

 **From: Baby**  
Ah, di bale. Magkikita naman tayo mamaya. Titingnan ko nalang sa personal. Gusto ko i-test try.

 

 **From: Baby**  
Ulit ;)

 

-

 

Pawis na pawis ang mga kamay niya sa steering wheel habang binabaybay nila ang daan patungo sa condo ni Kyungsoo. Nasundo na niya ito at di man lang niya ito magawang tingnan sa mata kasi sobrang nahihiya siya sa na-send niya kanina. Lagi na lang niyang pinapahiya ang sarili niya dito.

 

_Ang tanga mo pa rin kahit kailan Kim Jongin!_

 

Panay ang sulyap nito sa kanya sa biyahe. Binati siya nito kanina ng isang halik sa pisngi pagkapasok nito sa sasakyan na ginantihan lamang niya ng isang matipid na ngiti.

 

Namumulang tiningnan niya ang red light. Tumingin rin siya sa labas kasi ramdam na ramdam niya ang mga titig ni Kyungsoo sa gilid ng mukha niya.

 

_Matagal pa ba? Pucha. Ipapagiba ko talaga 'tong stop light na 'to._

 

Nag-flash na ang green at pinaharurot na niya ang sasakyan.

 

"Jongin."

 

Muntik na siyang mapa-break nang marinig niya ang boses nito. Seryoso ang boses ni Kyungsoo kaya di niya naiwasang kabahan.

 

Napaubo siya bago ito tinapunan ng mabilis na tingin bago itinuon ulit ang tingin sa harapan. "Y-yes?"

 

"Di mo talaga ako kakausapin?"

 

Napalunok siya. "H-hindi naman sa ganun, Soo."

 

"Eh, ano?" May halong inis na ang paraan ng pagkakatanong nito.

 

Itinigil niya ang sasakyan sa gilid ng daan. Ayaw niyang nagagalit ito. Huminga muna siya at pinuno ng hangin ang dibdib. Kumakabog na din ang puso niya sa sobrang kaba. Kinamot niya ang likod ng tainga at hinanap ang mga tamang sasabihin.

 

"Lagi k-ko na lang pinapahiya ang sarili ko sa'yo. Una, doon sa anniversary gift ko. Pangalawa, iyong umaga pagkatapos nun at ngayon naman... S-sorry talaga Kyungsoo. Ang d-dami ng libog ko sa katawan. I'm s-sure sobrang turned off ka na sa akin. Hindi n-na ata normal 'to. Makipag-break ka nalang kaya sa akin? T-tatanggapin ko." Huminga siya ng malalim at pinipigilan ang sarili na wag maiyak. Iniisip pa lang niya na hiwalayan siya ni Kyungsoo, naninikip na ang dibdib niya.

 

Isang nakakabinging katahimikan ang namutawi sa buong sasakyan at tanging tunog lamang ng mga dumadaang sasakyan ang naririnig ni Jongin at ang malakas na kabog ng puso niya.

 

Binasag lang iyon ng isang halakhak ni Kyungsoo. Takang tiningnan niya ito. Hawak-hawak na naman nito ang tiyan at nakayuko at hindi magkandaugaga sa katatawa.

 

Nalukot ang mukha ni Jongin. "Kita mo na? Nakakatawa naman talaga eh. Nakakatawa yung laging pagpapahiya ko sa sarili ko. Nakakatawa na lagi nalang akong nagmumukhang tanga. Lahat na! Hiwalayan mo na ako! Di ko na din maatim ang pinaggagawa ko sa buhay k--"

 

Hindi na naman niya natapos ang mga sinasabi niya kasi pinutol na iyon ni Kyungsoo. Ng isang halik. Na naman.

 

"Kanino ka ba nagmana sa kadaldalan ha?" Nakangiting tanong ni Kyungsoo matapos siya nitong halikan. Nakasapo ang dalawang kamay nito sa mga pisngi niya.

 

"Nini. Makinig ka. Di ko na 'to uulitin pa." Sabi nito habang nakatingin sa mga mata niya. "Kahit ilang beses mo pang ipahiya ang sarili mo sa akin, mamahalin at mamahalin pa rin kita. At hindi ako natu-turn off sa mga pinaggawa mo. Kahit accidentally sent nudes pa 'yan o hindi, hindi ko magawang ma-turn off sa'yo. Mas lalo pa nga akong natu-turn on eh."

 

"Bakit?" Kabadong tanong niya.

 

Pinisil nito ang ilong niya. "Sobrang cute mo lang. One moment, sobrang sexy mo pag ginagawa na natin iyon. And next, sobrang awkward mo na. Tuwing nagtatalukbong ka na ng kumot matapos nating gawin 'yon, minsan tinatanong ko ang sarili ko kung ikaw ba talaga 'yung Jongin na nagpapainit ng mga gabi ko."

 

"Pero ikaw talaga iyon. At mas lalo pa kitang minamahal dahil dun. Kaya naman.." Dinampian nito ng magaang halik ang mga labi niya. "'Wag ka ng mahihiya sa akin, Nini. Okay?"

 

Napalunok siya at dahan-dahang tumango. "So.. pwede na kitang send-an ng nudes kahit anong oras?"

 

Mahina itong tumawa bago tumango.

 

"Hindi mo pagtatawanan ang mga filters na gamit ko?"

 

"Kailan ko ba tinawanan ang mga filters na gamit mo?"

 

"Ngayon lang." Naka-pout na saad niya.

 

"Pfft."

 

"Favorite ko ang Peach Punch."

 

"Noted, babe."

 

Napangiti si Jongin. "Pero alam mo ba ang pinakapaborito ko?"

 

"Hmm, ano?"

 

"Eto." At siya na mismo ang humalik dito.

 

-

 

wakas.


End file.
